1. HIV/AIDS and aging. New investigator The broad long term objectives of this study are to develop new theory- based interventions for older HIV-infected persons and to modify existing strategies to enhance adherence to anti-retrovirals and to reduce high risk behaviors that lead to HIV transmission or reinfection. Using the Health Belief Model (HBM) as the conceptual framework, the specific aims are: 1) to examine the HBM perception variables of perceived severity of HIV disease, the perceived susceptibility to early progression to AIDS, and the perceived benefits of and barriers to using anti-retrovirals and alternative therapies; 2) to identify risk behaviors the predispose older HIV-infected patients to transmitting HIV disease; 3) to assess adherence to anti-retrovirals and use of alternative therapies; 4) to evaluate the validity of HBM perception variables in predicting adherence to anti-retrovirals and use of alternative therapies; 5) to evaluate the validity of HBM perception variables risk behaviors that predispose older HIV-infected patients to transmitting HIV disease; 6) to determine the influence of selected modifying factors (e.g., demographics, clinical status) on HBM perception variables; and 7) to generate research questions and hypotheses for larger scale studies among older HIV-infected persons. A total of 100 who are HIV-infected and who are 50 years or older will sere as the study's sample. This exploratory study will employ a cross sectional research design with structured patient interviews and medical chart reviews as the primary modes of data collection. Patient interviews will be used to collect data on HBM perception variables, risk behaviors, use of anti-retrovirals and alternative therapies, and demographic modifying factors. Medical charts will be reviewed for clinical status data (e.g., CD4 count, viral load) and the verification of anti-retroviral use. Data will be analyzed descriptively using means using means, standard deviations and frequencies. Cronbach's coefficient alpha will be used to estimate the reliabilities of all scales employing multiple items. Hierarchical multiple regression will be employed to test the sufficiency of the HBM in predicting HI transmission risk behaviors and treatment behaviors of older HIV-infected patients. Shifts in the epidemiology and increasing life expectancy of HIV- infected persons have resulted in a emerging population of older HIV- infected persons. The need for the proposed research among older HIV- infected persons is becoming greater as advances in medicine and technology have raised the possibility that persons who seroconvert at earlier ages will survived into middle and later years.